The Brightest Lights (Cast the Darkest Shadows)
by Fullmetal224
Summary: Shadow Brush is a new student at Canterlot High Post-Friendship Games. She is shy, almost reclusive, but she finds a sort of comfort with Sunset and the other girls. But her dark past takes a darker turn as it seems she isn't the only new girl at the school...


I had heard many things about Canterlot High School. Some things seemed strange, like the students not getting along at first and after one day everyone is together and happy, but others sounded downright unbelievable. Such as the school has these six-or-seven magical students who can grow anthropomorphic appendages like wings and ears. Naturally I was suspicious and intrigued, but mostly weirded out. Surely those few students who told me about it were doing some type of drugs.

Nevertheless, I ended up at Canterlot High for my four years at high school. It was my neighborhood school, and mother didn't have money for me to attend Crystal Prep (though I heard that school wasn't much either) so there wasn't much I could do to get out of going. I sighed as my first day rolled around, and begrudgingly started to ready myself for the day.

I had been away for two weeks with family at the death of my grandfather (too be honest I could REALLY care less since I hardly knew or saw him) so the school set me up with a private "orientation" with one of their students: Sunset Shimmer. I liked the name; it sounded really cool. But I also heard one of those drugged-up students tell me she turned into a she-demon and destroyed the front half of the school.

What a bunch of liars; the school looked perfectly fine. I sighed, both resigning myself to my fate and to calm my nerves, before entering the double doors. I took a quick glance outside at the horse statue in the courtyard, feeling some weird feeling creep over me, before shaking it off and telling myself I wasted enough time already and Sunset was probably sick of waiting for me.

I was surprised to see she was still there. Or at least I thought it was her; she appeared to be looking around as if expecting someone with her arms crossed, but looking more nervous than irritated. I walked up to her, and was able to get a better look at her. Red and yellow hair shining like, well, a sunset, and clad in a light teal-ish dress with a transparent yellow extension and blue pants. Very unique, to say the least.

"Um, hi?" I tried to say, but I was sure I was so quiet she couldn't hear me. Despite my many tries to calm myself my heart was beating frantically, and for a moment I felt like I would pass out from nerves alone. I was finally able to bring myself together when she noticed me and smiled.

"Oh! Are you the new girl I'm supposed to show around? Um…Shadow Brush?" She was so nonchalant about it, I actually admired her keeping her cool and acting so friendly towards someone like me. I nodded and she beamed as she started the tour, asking if I had my paperwork to hand into Principal Celestia and Vice Principal Luna. I nodded an affirmative, and we continued on with the tour.

The school was huge, and the classrooms many. Those I passed in the hallway smiled at me and Sunset, welcoming me to the school. I could tell I blushed a bit, since my face felt hot after a bit and I shied away from them for a second. Sunset took notice and when the wave of people ended she turned to me.

"Hey, are you okay? Do you need to see Nurse Redheart?"

I shook my head in a negative, my navy curls flying about the place as I did so. She looked concerned, but before she could ask any more the lunch bell rang and the halls started to flood with students.

"Well, I guess we could end the tour here. You understand where you need to go?" I nodded quickly and she left, still looking concerned but giving a small smile.

No words could describe how confused I was as I made my way to the cafeteria. The people in the school were so…nice. It almost felt alien. I didn't have to worry about the lunch line since I brought my lunch, so all I had to worry about was where to sit. There was an empty table near some windows in the back of the lunch room, and I smiled to myself. ' _Like old times I guess…_ '

I sat down and started to open my lunch, a simple salad in a Tupperware container and a vine of grapes, complete with a thermos of orange juice. As I ate I looked around the room and saw Sunset standing and talking with six other girls. A pink-haired girl smiled and pointed to me, to which I almost choked on some lettuce. Sunset and the others looked my way, and Sunset gave me a wave before they all came in my direction. There were no more empty tables, so I guessed they would have to sit with me.

I inwardly groaned as they all sat with me, myself being in-between a pastel pink-haired girl who looked about as shy as I was, and a yellow-haired girl with a cowgirl hat. Sunset introduced me to the group, and the other girls introduced themselves. Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Twilight Sparkle, Rarity, and the two girls I was sandwiched between were Applejack and Fluttershy.

I didn't say much to start a conversation, or really join any of them unless prompted. It wasn't until Rainbow Dash asked if I had any friends back in middle school I felt things get even weirder.

"Um, only one. But…she doesn't like people. She only hangs around me for some reason, and some people don't even acknowledge her existence."

"That sounds awful. What's her name?" Fluttershy asked.

"Dema. I call her Dema."

"Well, what's her real name?" Sunset asked. I shrugged, since I really didn't know. I told them Dema never talked to me unless I was alone, showing how shy she was. I also said how some people think I made her up, but I was quick to dismiss this as my older brother can see her too and has talked to her as well.

At first the group seemed creeped out by my explanation, but Sunset smiled and said, "Wow…that was interesting. *Ahem* Right, girls?"

The rest of them nodded, each seeming scared of me now. Even Pinkie Pie seemed scared, though I would think more people would be scared of her eccentric personality and obsession with cupcakes.

The end-of-lunch bell rang, and we all said our good-bye's for now. Soon after we left the lunchroom, I went in the opposite direction as the rest of the students, exiting to the patio and sitting with my back up against the building.

I knew I blew it. Sunset and the others were so nice, and I had to go and ruin it. I always did…

"You blew it again, didn't you?"

I looked up from my knees-now pulled up to my chest-and saw Dema standing in front of me, irritated.

END OF CHAPTER


End file.
